Fated Meeting
by PatchLover25
Summary: This is my version of Hush,Hush. Patch meets Nora for the first time, and Nora knows he's trouble from the start and is a little suspicious of him. Does he have a hidden agenda? What will it be, and will he fall for Nora in the process, disrupting his plans? What will happen to Nora when she falls for the fallen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**NPOV**

My name is Nora Grey and I am 16 and go to Coldwater High. I am 5'4" with curly brown hair (some may say red) and grey eyes. Vee Sky is my best friend that I've know since junior high. She is a little voluptuous and is 5'9".

Vee and I were at my locker grabbing my books for 3rd and 4th period talking about our homework for Math. "Come on babe, let me copy your homework!" Vee was begging me for the millionth time today. We had math next. "Fine!" I agreed because I was tired of this argument. We were walking to math when I bumped into a wall. Not. A. Wall. I look up and see a tall guy (probably 6'2"). He has locks of curly black hair and a tan skin color with midnight black eyes. He's dressed in a fitted black long sleeve V-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black skinnies hanging a little low (not that I'm complaining), black combat boots, and a simple silver chain around his neck. He looks like a god sent from heaven!

"Erm…sorry," I mumble like an idiot.

"It's all good," he smiles a crooked grin at me. Ugh! Even his smile is perfect!

I continue walking to Math and when we are a safe distance to speak Vee says to me, "Did you see that guy! He was sooo hot!"

"I agree although he looks like a senior and he spells trouble." The rest of my day goes by as normal until I get to my last class of the day, Biology. On the chalkboard written in big letters with the word sex and on coach's desk is a Barbie and Ken doll stripped naked. Vee and I go sit at our normal seats in the front. We see the new student take a seat in the back of the class.

Coach walks in and says, "This semester we are learning about sexual reproduction." Most of the class smirks and make comments. "But first I have a new seating arrangement." Now the whole class groans. "I want everyone on the left of me to move up one seat and the ones in the front move to the back." That means Vee has to move to the back.

"But coach we have had these seats all year and it is almost the end of the year," Vee complained.

"And that's why I am moving seats, because you know your partners pretty well and that's the reason you chose these seats," Coach replied with a smirk. "Now everyone get up and move!" he then blows his whistle. My new partner is the transfer student otherwise known as the guy I bumped into this morning. "Now today's assignment is for you to get to know your new partner, and I want a list of authentic questions and answers from both people. Get to work!" he blew his whistle again.

This is going to be a long class.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it was so short but like I said before, this is my first fanfic. What did you think? Please review. PM me if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewd! I hope you like my next chapter! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**NPOV**

We sat there for a few minutes. I was waiting to see if he was going to start by asking me a question, but when he didn't, I decided to take matters into my own hands. "What's your name?"

"Patch Cipriano," he replied coolly.

"Where did you transfer from?"

He just glanced over at me and smirked. "Nowhere."

"What do you mean nowhere?! Were you homeschooled or something," I exclaimed.

"I guess you could say that," he smirked again.

I'm getting a really bad vibe from this guy. I mean, he's so cryptic not to mention cocky, mysterious, troublesome, and hot. Wait a second! Did I just say HOT?! No, Nora you cannot fall for this guy; he's not your type. I never go for the tall, dark, and mysterious guys anyways. Well, actually, I've never gone for any guy considering I've never dated anyone, so I couldn't possibly have a type.

"You okay?" he asked me breaking me from my inner monologue, "You're sorta quiet," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"How would you know if I'm not normally quiet?" I said with a little venom in my voice. I wasn't really upset at him, just at the thought of me thinking he was hot.

"Oooo feisty! Just how I like them," he commented with a wink. "Guess it matches your hair color, huh? Red heads are normally the feisty ones."

"My hair is not red! It is brown with absolutely NO red in it. Got it!" I replied angrily.

"Woahhh! Calm down Angel!" he said. "And sorry to break it to you but it's red."

"No it's-" I broke off with a sigh. Arguing is going to get us nowhere so I might as well drop it. "Anyways, back to business. What's you favorite hobby?" He was just about to answer when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Great. We didn't get anything done!

"Finish your assignments for homework and turn them in tomorrow!" Coach yelled while the class started filing out of the classroom.

Patch was getting ready to leave when I called to him, "Wait!" He turned around and smirked at me.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Where do you want to meet to finish this?" He took out a scrap of paper and scribbled something down on it.

"Here, call me," he handed me the piece of paper with a wink and left. On the piece of paper was his number. Ugh! He infuriates me! I left the class in a huff and walked to the parking lot to meet Vee who was waiting to take me home.

"Damn, who got you in a mood?!" Vee exclaimed with her eyebrows raised.

"Patch Cipriano," I grumbled.

"Who, the transfer student?"

"Yeah," I stalked off to the passenger side door and got in. The rest of the way to my house I was bombarded by questions from Vee. Did I think he was hot? Maybe. Do I like him? No. Did I think he liked me? How old was he? Where's he from? Blah Blah Blah… On and On the questions went until I got home.

"Bye, babe! Call me later!" Vee yelled out her window while driving off.

As I walked into the house, I sighed. I might as well call Patch and finish our assignment. I wonder if we'll even get anything done.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if it was too short, but it was longer than the last chapter. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or what you want to happen. Read and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
